My Perfect Boyfriend List
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: He might not be perfect but she loves him anyway. One-shot. Nalu. God this summary sucks - -.


My perfect guy List

***He has to be cute..or sexy. NO wait I can't ask too much and be picky...ok then a fairly cute guy**

Lucy typed on her laptop as she heard snores next to her. She smiled as she looked at the sleeping Natsu. He was definitely cute, and heck he was sexy too, but..he's far from perfect. She sighed. And they still aren't dating...Yosh! Number 2!

***He has to be a little taller than me**

Pfft, well duh Lucy! Every guy you know is just about taller than you. Well..except Romeo. Meh..Romeo's just a kid. Alright number 3

*** Has messy hair I can play with**

Lucy yawned. Maybe she should leave it here tonight. She saved the document and turned off her laptop. She looked at Natsu sleeping comfortably in her bed. I guess it would be kinda rude to kick him out...

Lucy shrugged as she slid into the nbed next to him and smiled.

Ha. He is kind of cute when he sleeps. Like...a little kid.

Lucy found herself reaching towards his hair. She played with his pink locks and brushed a few strands behind his ear.

"Luce..what are you doin?" Natsu said sleepily.

"Ah nothing! " She said retracting her hand and closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Night..Lucy." He yawned embracin her in a gentle hug and sleeping.

Lucy wanted to scream! Her face was burning up from how much she was blushing.

***Likes cuddling (guess she'll have to add that in tommorow)**

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling tired. A pair of warm arms encircled her waist as she tried to move. Huh? She looked behind her. Oh it's just Natsu again. Geez, she's not sure whether he does this on purpose or not every morning. Yes, every morning! Well she doesn't mind...its warm..

Lucy sighed. Forget getting up, I'm just gonna stay in bed all day..and watch cartoons or something

Lucy perked up. Another thing to add to her list!

***Would want to stay in bed all day with me and do nothing but sleep, watch T.V. or have a movie marathon!**

Lucy smiled. That would be awesome. Well of course it wouldn't be the whole day! She still needs to take a shower you know..

Natsu woke up and yawned."Mornin Luce."

"Morning Natsu." She said sitting up once he stretched.

"What are you doing?" He said watching her every move.

She got her T.V. remote and turned it on and gasped.

She started jumping in her seat. "Look! It's Frozen!" She said happily as Natsu groaned.

Oh yeah! Speaking of Disney Movies..

*** And doesn't mind watching cartoons and Disney Movies with her**

***Doesn't mind her singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' or 'Let it go' over and over.**

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" Lucy sang.

"It's hot outside Lucy. Unless we made a snowman out of dirt and rocks.."

Lucy ignored him and kept singing.

Natsu said nothing and just listened as she sang along.

Once she finished Natsu smiled. "You know I really like your singing voice right?"

Lucy nodded. "Why else would I sing?"

Natsu blushed and hid his face underneath his scarf as Lucy giggled.

***Is fun to tease (Geez, so many things to add to her laptop!)**

* * *

"Lucy you look a bit down today. What's wrong? Hungry or something?" Natsu said resting his head in her lap

"Kinda." She said slightly embarassed.

Natsu got up. "I'll be back."

Lucy waited until she heard the sound of a few pots and the kitchen sink turn on. Then she grabbed her laptop, turned it on and quickly typed everything so far on her boyfriend list. She also added:-

***He cooks for me :3**

* * *

***He better like anime! and if he doesn't I'll introduce him to it and make him like it ^_^**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked later that afternoon as they watched T.V. together.

"Mm?"

"Do you know what anime is?"

"Anime? What's that? Food!?"

"No. It's an animated show or series."

"So..basically a cartoon?"

"Baka Natsu!"

"Baka? What he hell is a baka?"

"it means idiot, or stupid, imbecile, dumbass or asshole."

"I'm not an asshole..."

"Anyway, anime IS NOT cartoons."

"How so?"

"Well anime's have more genre's to work with, and episodes can range from 1 to ...1,000. Maybe more."

At least that's what she thinks...how many episodes does One Piece have so far? 600? 700?

"1,000?!"

"I said they can range from 1 episode to 1000. Like this one anime I know named one piece has atleast 700 episodes so far and they're still going."

"Cool what's it about?

"This goofy kid who wants to be pirate king and find the lost treasure. There's a lot more to it but I don't wanna spoil it for you."

"I see...so you were saying their different genres? Like..."

Lucy thought for a minute. "Romance, Comedy, Action, Adventure, Fantasy, School, Drama,Horror, Mystery, Parody, Ecchi, Genderbender, Shounen, Shoujo, Sienen, Harem, Yaoi, Yuri, Mecha-"

"Woah woah what? You lost me after Parody."

"Ecchi is basically fanservice. Genderbender is like..theregular anime but they change the sex of the chatacters I think. I never actually watched one. Shounen is like a fighting anime. Shoujo is anime for girls..you know basically romance stuff. Sienen can go under that category too.. Harem is like...um...an anime where a guy can have love Interests with like up to 3 or more girls and stuff. Sort of the same thing with girls. Mecha's are animes with giant fighting robots. Yuri.." Lucy blushed.

Natsu was curious. "Yuri is..."

"Well it depends. It could be a yuri harem...or a highschool comedy...or yuri ecchi.."

"What?"

"It's like lesbian anime or something. I don't watch it...I only watched Sakura Trick though!" Lucy squeaked.

Natsu laughed. "No need to be embarassed."

Lucy smirked. Wait till he hears what yaoi is..

"I'll stop at this last genre called Yaoi."

"Yaoi?"

"Well you see. If they have lesbian animes..then what do you think Yaoi is."

"..."

"Mm?"

"...It's what I think it is isn't it..."

"Exactly what you think."

"Yeahhh...I'm never watching that."

Lucy laughed. "Doesn't anime sound interesting though?"

"Other than that I guess."

"Alright let me introduce you to your first anime."

"Can I pick?"

"Lol nope. I'm gonna make you watch a Romance Comedy."

Natsu groaned as Lucy opened her laptop and typed in Lovely Complex episode 1.

"This looks interesting." Natsu said as he leaned on Lucy and watched.

She unconsciously leaned into his chest and agreed.

Natsu laughed. "What's with his midget and this amazon...holy crap thats what they actually call each other. Haha."

Halfway into the episode...

"Poor Otani...Poor risa..."

Lucy laughed as she watched Natsu unconsciously comment on what was happening,

Atleast he seems to like it..

* * *

"Natsu! It's 2 o clock in the morning! Go to sleep!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and sniffled. "No! STUPID OTANI! BEAR CURRY...the curry.." His voice said cracking.

Lucy chuckled. As funny as Natsu looked right now it was kind of a sad moment. She yawned.

Oh well. Atleast she got Natsu into anime. Now she can teach him everything and show him the weird world of anime!

* * *

***Makes time out of his schedule to be with me**

Lucy walked around the guild looking for Natsu. Spotting something pink over by the mission request board she sighed in relief.

"Hiya Natsu."

"Oh hey Lucy." He said examining the different mission papers scattered eveywhere on the board.

"Are you going on a mission perhaps?"

"Obviously. " He smiled at her.

Lucy frowned. Looks like she's gonna be alone for two or three days.

Natsu looked at her seeing her frown. "I was gonna go alone on this mission, but I guess I'll stay here with you.."

"No no you don't need to stay here on my account!" Lucy tried to convince him."Go on and have fun!"

Natsu grinned. "Alright then. Come with me."

Lucy blushed.

"W-what?"

"It's fun being with you, and you still want me to go, so you're coming with me." Natsu said walking over to Mirajaine.

Her face turned redder.

Oh my Mavis..her heart can't take this.

* * *

"Madness?!...THIS IS SPARTA!" Lucy suddenly said standing up from her laptop and flipping a table over in her apartment.

"Lucy?...Did you re-read Attack on Titan again?" Natsu sighed.

"MARCO MY FRECKLED ANGEL WHYYYY?" Lucy cried.

Natsu pulled her in for a hug and tried to console her.

"It'll be fine..how do you think Jean feels.."

Lucy sniffled. "But he didn't deserve it!"

"If you don't stop crying I'm gonna eat the leftover ice cream in the freezer."

"Hells no!" Lucy demanded as Natsu laughed.

***doesn't mind me shouting 'Madness? This is Sparta!' when I'm reading manga or watching anime and a character dies**

***hugs me when I'm sad**

* * *

Lucy jumped on Natsu's back. "Fairy where are you going? I'll gather up all the light..to shine on your tommorow!"

She pointed at Natsu to continue the song.

"Oh yeah..Do you hear those voices?..." He said unamused.

"Oh yeah! I get hoarse because I shout!" Lucy continued to sing Snow Fairy.

Natsu smiled. Lucy and her japanese songs...freakin got me addicted to them..

***Doesn't mind me singing japanese songs or singing along with me**

* * *

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"I AM HOKAGE!"

"Lucy get down from the bookshelf!"

"No! BELIEVE IT!"

"Believe what?"

"Um...believe in Exorcists!"

"Your not an exorcist.."

Lucy jumped on the bed. "I'm transforming into a Shinigami!"

"Lucy.." Natsu warned.

"Don't make me write your name in the Death note." Lucy also warned.

"Luucy.."

"KAYABA!" Lucy screamed as he grabbed her and tickled her.

"No..no..Banishment this world! Stop!...The laugter level is over 9,000." Lucy laughed as Natsu continued to tickle her.

"Are you done pretending?"

"Ok..ok I'm done." Lucy laughed as Natsu stopped tickling her.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

***Doesn't mind me making anime references**

***Makes me laugh**

***Is used to my weirdness**

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy asks as she layed across his chest.

"Mm?"

"I like you."

"..."

Natsu laughed."It seems I'm having one of my fantasies again...obviously this isn't real.."

Lucy turned to look at him. "No it's not. I like you. Your not the perfect guy but..."

"Hey!"

She stared at him. "That's all I wanted to say.."

Lucy turned her attention back to the T.V. In eality she seemed fine, but in her mind she was freaking out.

OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO HIM. HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M EVEN WEIRDER THAN BEFORE AND HE DIDNT EVEN ANSWER BACK. WHAT DO I DO-

Her racing thoughts were caught off as Natsu leaned down towards her and kissed her forehead.

Lucy blushed and turned towards him as she was met with another surprise.

Natsu then proceeded to kiss her lips before smiling at her.

Lucy looked at him in shock and confusion. What the actual what?

"I don't like you." He said bluntly.

Lucy gaped at the boy in front of her. She felt like crying. How..how can you just..just kiss someone and say you don't like them!

"I love you." He said hugging her, blush apparent on his face.

It took a few seconds for this to sink in her brain as she smiled.

"You idiot.." She said burying her head in his chest and hugging him back.

"I know I love you too you weirdo. "

Lucy smiled and said." * He appreciates me for who I am..."


End file.
